The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed planetary gear-type transmission includes a number of planetary gear sets, clutches, and brakes. A clutch includes a pack of interweaved friction discs and a piston that selectively applies a force on one side of the clutch pack. The resulting axial load on the opposite side of the clutch pack then travels through multiple interconnecting members and splined connections before grounding into the transmission housing. From a performance aspect, shift quality, quickness, and feel is compromised due to spline connection lock and end play between connections of members within the transmission.
While current multiple speed planetary gear-type transmission achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance through faster shifts, shift quality, and shift feel is evident. Accordingly, there is a need for a rotation clutch pack assembly for a transmission.